Lift
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Terjebak di lift tidak selamanya merepotkan jika kita bisa membawa keadaannya. Lagipula, aku ini hanya murid SMA yang normal. / Pair: HorikitaxAyanokoujixHinata/ NP: Untuk genre sendiri saya bingung harus taruh di apa, tapi lift rusak makanya saya masukan di Tragedy. Maaf kalau tidak pas, dan entah mengapa tidak bisa memunculkan pairing. Trima kasih


_"Tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak tertarik dengan tubuh telanjang perempuan. Jujur saja."_

Perkataan Sudou beberapa kali terngiang-ngiang seakan menimpaku. Bohong jika aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh telanjang seorang perempuan, aku tetap anak SMA yang normal. Tapi aku tidak perlu harus merasa menginginkannya secara mati- matian seperti yang mereka lakukan. Lagipula dengan berbagai pendekatan dan cara teraman untuk terus naik hingga kelas A, aku membutuhkan para perempuan seperti Hirokita, Kushida, atau Ichinose dan maka dari itu, aku harus membangun relasi yang terbaik. Dan sekali lagi kukatakan, bohong jika aku tidak merespon tindakan mereka seperti saat Kushida memelukku tanpa berkata-kata saat di atas kapal atau saat Ichinose tertidur di ruangan kelompok kelinci dengan rok sedikit tersingkap, namun aku masih mengendalikan diri. Tapi entah mengapa Yukimura, Ike bahkan Sudou menganggap pengendalian diriku menjadi hal yang menyimpang.

Aku mengangkat tanganku yang tengah memegang ponsel untuk mengecek jam dan baterai _handphone_ ku. Ah, lagi-lagi aku lupa untuk men _charge_ _handphone_ ku sebelum pergi dan sekarang hanya tinggal 6 persen, semoga saja masih bisa bertahan hingga kamar asrama nanti. Lagipula keperluanku di _mall_ ini telah selesai.

 _Ting_!

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya _lift_ yang ku tunggu telah sampai di lantai yang ku pijaki ini dan itu terbukti saat pintu lift tersebut terbuka. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam _lift_ yang kosong itu dan memencet tombol angka 1 sebelum memencet tombol _close_ yang membuat pintu _lift_ tersebut kembali tertutup. Perlahan _lift_ itu mulai bergetar naik ke bawah dan berhenti di lantai 5, tepat satu lantai di bawah lantai tempat aku berdiri menunggu _lift_ tadi.

Di saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang masuk ke dalam _lift_ seraya menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh yang gemetar, sepertinya ia tengah menangis. Pintu lift kembali tertutup dan mulai kembali bergetar turun, namun gadis itu belum memencet tombol lantai manapun. Samar, aku dapat mendengar sebuah isakan tangis kecil dari gadis itu. Sepertinya analisisku benar tentangnya.

 _Drek!_

Tubuhku limbung dan menabrak dinding tatkala lift yang kunaiki ini berhenti secara mendadak. Oi! Oi! Jangan bilang kejadian dengan Ibuki waktu itu kembali menimpahku lagi. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu mengingat aku terjebak dengan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada gadis indigo yang kini tengah jatuh terduduk di lantai lift.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

Bukan hanya dirimu, aku pun ingin tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi bahkan kali keduanya aku mengalami hal yang sama. Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaannya aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada lampu lift yang mati dengan diiringi AC berhenti berfungsi. Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak ingin mengalami kejadian serupa dalam satu musim panas. Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuk siapapun yang tidak memperbaiki sistem dalam _mall_ ini. Ayolah, terjebak bersama Ibuki lebih baik dibanding harus bersama dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenali.

"Sepertinya lift ini masih belum mendapat perbaikan setelah terjadi insiden murid yang terjebak di dalamnya." Kataku dengan sedikit merahasiakan identitas murid yang terjebak itu. Setidaknya aku harus menjaga _image_ ku disini.

"E-ekh?" Ucapnya dengan panik.

Aku menghela nafas menanggapi ke panikannya. Melihatnya panik seakan dejavu bagiku. Aku mendudukan diriku di sampingnya, sepertinya gadis ini lebih tenang dibandingkan Ibuku yang langsung menendang pintu lift dulu.

"Ayanokouji Kiyota, 1-D."

Aku mengulurkan tangan lenganku padanya mencoba mencari tahu identitas gadis ini. "A-Ah!" Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa wajahnya masih berurai air mata sehingga dia harus mengusapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab uluran tanganku. "Hyuga ... Hyuga Hinata, 2-A." Katanya seraya menyambut uluran tanganku.

Hyuga? Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan nama tersebut.

"Ano ... Ayanokouji- _san_ , apakah kau membawa ponselmu?" Tanyanya yang membuatku tersadar dengan lamunanku.

"Jika _senpai_ berpikir untuk menghubungi seseorang maka kebetulan sekali aku sudah melakukannya, tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban terlebih ..." Aku menunjukkan ponselku yang memberikan tanda silang pada simbol sinyalnya. Benar, tepat setelah aku memberikan pesan pada Ichinose, Horikita, Kushida, Ike dan bahkan Katsuragi, sinyal ponselku mendadak hilang.

Sepertinya Hyuga- _senpai_ kecewa mendapatkan jawaban sesuai harapannya. "Kenapa tidak menggunakan ponsel _senpai_ saja?" Yah, mengingat setiap orang diberikan ponsel khusus secara gratisan dari pihak sekolah, mana mungkin jika dia tidak mempunyainya.

"Ponselku sepertinya tertinggal di cafe."

Pantas saja.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Benar, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang? Mengingat berbagai hal yang telah ku coba dulu saat terjebak bersama Ibuki sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, aku tak ingin melakukan tindakan sia-sia untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi aku harus mencari cara agar dapat keluar dari sini, terlebih suhu udara sini sudah semakin tinggi.

"Panas."

Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga merasakannya dan diriku pun benci dengan hawa panas seperti ini. Dan di saat seperti inilah aku merasa beruntung telah dilahirkan menjadi seorang pria. Alasannya simple, cukup jarang pakaian pria dengan bahan tebal dan penggunaanya berlapis, kecuali untuk digunakan saat musim dingin.

Aku melirik pada Hyuga- _senpai_ yang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus, tapi lebih tepatnya pada kaos basah yang ia kenakan. Mataku terpaku pada kain basah karena keringat itu yang menjiplak jelas tubuh rampingnya. Sial! Kenapa aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hyuga- _senpai_. Awalnya kaos kebesaran yang Hyuga- _senpai_ pakai membuatku tak tergerak, namun sesuatu yang terjiplak jelas itu membuat perhatianku teralihkan. Ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari milik Ichinose maupun Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Aku kembali ke dunia nyata saat Hyuga- _senpai_ sepertinya mulai merasakan tatapan bejatku. Sudah kukatakan di awal bukan? Aku hanyalah siswa SMA normal pada umumnya, dan aku tidak bisa mencegah ke'normal'an itu untuk tidak terjadi.

Aku membuka pakaianku yang juga basah oleh keringat sekaligus mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pikiran mesumku. Dan tak lama saat aku melepaskan pakaianku terdengar suara pekikkan kecil berasal dari Hyuga- _senpai._ Tanpa perlu bertanya mengapa ia memekik kecil seperti itu, aku dapat mengerti bahwa Ini hal yang biasa saat seorang gadis melihat pria telanjang meski hanya bertelanjang dada.

"Disini sudah terlalu panas untuk tetap memakai pakaian, _senpai._ " Kataku padanya yang sebenarnya ku tahu bahwa ia pun setuju. "Dan jika boleh kusarankan, lebih baik _senpai_ juga melepaskan pakaianmu." Sambungku tanpa ada niat yang macam-macam.

"Me-melepaskannya?" Ucapnya gugup dengan wajah yang merona, entah karena panas atau malu.

"Itu pun jika _senpai_ tidak ingin mati karena dehidrasi disini." Aku mengubah posisiku untuk memunggunginya. "Aku akan melihat ke arah sini selama kau membukanya." Kataku lagi.

"Ta-tapi ... "

"Aku berjanji takkan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, kau bisa melaporakanku pada pihak sekolah jika itu terjadi."

Aku memang berkata seperti itu, namun jika memang aku berniat jahat maka aku tak perlu ragu untuk melakukannya. Mengingat tak akan ada sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan bukti, maka dari itu aku bisa lolos dari detensi. Tapi untuk terus maju hingga kelas A, aku tidak bisa melibatkan diriku pada tindak kejahatan seperti ini. Setidaknya ini untuk melindungi kebebasanku.

Cukup lama aku menunggu, namun tak ada sedikitpun suara pergerakan dari Hyuga- _senpai_ yang meyakinkanku bahwa ia tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya seperti Ibuki waktu itu. Aku memutar kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat keadaan Hyuga-san, karena sejak tadi gadis itu terdiam jadi kupikir ia telah pingsan. Namun nyatanya salah.

Mataku menangkap kulit putih nan halus dari balik pakaian yang dikenakan Hyuga- _senpai_ saat ia mengangkat pakiannya untuk dibuka. Pupil mataku membesar tatkala menangkap dua gunung besar miliknya itu seakan tidak tertampung pada _bra_ yang ia kenakan. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan perhatian pada dinding _lift_ di depanku saat Hyuga- _senpai_ benar-benar dapat mencopot pakaiannya. Sial! Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ukurannya masih lebih besar lagi dari yang ku lihat tadi, bahkan mengingat bra yang tak dapat menampung semuanya itu membuat 'sesuatu' di bawah sana bereaksi kecil.

"Sudah berapa lama kita berada disini?"

Pertanyaan dari Hyuga- _senpai_ membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Ah benar, aku hampir saja lupa mengecek waktu jika tidak di ingatkan. Mengingat kejadian bersama Ibuki waktu itu, aku dapat menyimpulkan berapa lama diriku dapat bertahan. Tapi melihat tubuh ramping yang sama sekali tidak atletis milik Hyuga- _senpai_ membuatku tidak bisa menyamakan waktu bertahannya dengan pertahan Ibuki dulu.

Aku mengangkat ponselku dan menyalakannya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang, namun mataku teralihkan pada ikon sinyal yang tergambarkan 2 strip disana. Bagus, aku mendapat sedikit sinyal sekarang. Dengan terburu-buru aku membuka kontak telepon yang ada dan secara random menelpon seseorang.

 _"Ada apa kau menelponku?"_

Mendengar suara ketus dan menyebalkan itu membuatku menurunkan ponsel dari telinga untuk mengecek siapa yang tak sengaja ku telepon. Dan sepertinya aku mendapat sedikit kesialan sekarang karena nama yang terpampang di ponselku adalah Karuizawa.

"E-ekh? Apa kau menemukan sinyal Ayanokouji- _san_?"

Sepertinya Hyuga- _senpai_ sadar aku menelpon seseorang. Tapi untuk sekarang aku harus memfokuskan diri menelpon pihak seberang karena jaringan yang bisa saja kembali hilang seperti tadi.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, Karuizawa?"

 _"Huh? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak telepon Hirokita saja?"_

"Ini darurat dan Hirokita juga yang lain tidak bisa dihubungi, maka dari itu kaulah satu-satunya harapanku."

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari sebrang sana. " _Baiklah... Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"_ Tanya Karuizawa.

"Tolong kau ..."

Perkataanku terpotong tatkala aku merasakan sesuatu di punggungku. Sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan besar itu kuyakin berasal dari Hyuga- _senpai_. Aku tahu bahwa itu dia saat tangan mungilnya memegang kedua bahuku, aku rasa dia penasaran dengan percakapanku. Aku tahu rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat seseorang tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini kurasa agak sedikit berbahaya. Aku benar-benar dapat merasakan payudara polos bercampur kain bra yang dikenakannya menekan punggungku. Gadis ini cukup berbahaya.

 _"Ayanokouji?"_

"Ah, maaf. Jadi, bisakah kau menolongku?"

 _"Ck! Kau sama sekali belum menjelaskan permintaan tolongmu padaku, Ayanokouji."_

Rasanya aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri yang menjadi mulai bodoh akibat pikiran mesumku sendiri. Tidak, sekarang aku menjadi orang bejat mengingat situasi yang dapat membunuhmu ini, diriku bisa-bisanya terangsang dengan _skinship_ lugu dari gadis yang baru ku temui.

"Maaf, maksudku tolong bantu aku. Lagi-lagi _lift_ yang membuatku terjebak dulu melakukan hal sama. Bisakah kau membawakan petugas?"

 _"Lift? Ah, teknisi-teknisi itu sepertinya makan gaji buta."_

Aku setuju.

 _"Baiklah, akan ku panggilkan bantuan."_

"Terima kasih Karuizawa, aku berhutang padamu." Aku mematikan sambungan ponselku dengannya dan tepat setelah itu ponselku pun kehabisan daya.

Satu masalah telah selesai dan sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan masalah disini. " _Senpai_ , bisakah kau menjauhkan tubuhmu dariku? Disini sudah terlalu panas dan aku tidak ingin mati kepanasan karena kau mendekatiku." Ucapku padanya. Yah, meski kutahu itu sedikit kasar tapi itu lebih baik dibanding aku lepas kendali nantinya.

"A-ah, maaf!" Aku menghela nafas lega saat ia menyingkir. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan percakapanmu, maksudku aku hanya penasaran bisa atau tidaknya seseorang menolong kita." Sambungnya.

Memang rasa ingin tahu itu tidak dapat kita hindari, tapi hal itu juga dapat membahayakannya. Aku melirik ke arah celana bagian depanku yang mengembung tidak normal. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa nantinya jika yang bersama Hyuga- _senpai_ adalah pria lain. Bahkan pertahananku hampir hancur dibuatnya.

"Sekarang sudah aman. Kita hanya perlu menunggu temanku membawa petugas. Jadi, bisakah senpai mengenakan pakaian senpai lagi?"

"A-aku akan mengenakannya."

 ** _Lift_**

 _Drrrttt... Drrrttt..._

Getaran ponsel dan sebuah nama dari seorang gadis berambut hitam terpampang jelas di layar handphone milik Ayanokouji. Ponsel itu terus saja bergetar tatkala pemiliknya masih tidak mengangkatnya. Satu, dua, bahkan berkali-kali gadis itu menelpon, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak perduli karena tangannya sekarang tengah ia pakai untuk melepaskan libidonya yang cukup tinggi kali ini. Tangan kekarnya tidak bisa berhenti meng- _shake_ batang keras di antara selangkangannya untuk menciptakan kenikmatan.

Sejak ia berhasil keluar dari lift tadi siang, entah mengapa ia tak bisa menenangkan libidonya yang cukup tinggi. Pria berwajah datar itu bahkan tidak mengerti, mengapa ia begitu tergoda dengan tubuh kurus senpainya meski harus dirinya akui bahwa ukuran 'mereka' cukup besar dengan rasa yang menggoda. Sial! batang kerasnya semakin mengeras tatkala dirinya mengingat rasa lembut di punggungnya tadi, tapi ini tetap tidak mau keluar juga.

 _Drrrttt... Drrttt..._

Entah sudah berapa kali ponsel itu bergetar dan pria itu yakin bahwa gadis yang menelponnya sekarang bisa saja datang ke kamarnya tanpa pemberitahuan jika tidak diangkat lagi. Ia mengambil ponsel dengan tangan kirinya lalu mengklik tombol angkat juga _speaker_ dan menaruh di sampingnya.

 _"Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, Ayanokouji-kun?"_

"Hn."

Sejujurnya Ayanokouji bahkan tidak fokus dengan perkataan Hirokita saat ini, ia hanya ingin menenangkan adik kecilnya yang tengah mengamuk ini.

 _"Aku ingin-"_

"Hirokita, bisakah kau mendesah untukku?"

 _"Huh?!"_

Ayanokouji yakin bahwa jika ia tak meyakinkan Hirokita, gadis itu takkan mau melakukan apa yang dia minta. "Kau ingin tahu suara apa yang kau dengar dari kamar sebelahmu beberapa hari ini, bukan? Maka dari itu, coba kau praktekkan bagaimana desahan yang kau dengar agar aku tahu, apa yang orang di kamar sebelahmu lakukan."

Memang benar beberapa hari ini, di kamar sebelah Hirokita sering terdengar bunyi desahan cukup erotis yang menggelitik telinga, namun jika mengingat ketatnya tempat ini sepertinya tidak mungkin mereka bisa melakukan hubungan seperti itu.

 _"Sepertinya kau benar."_

 _Jackpot!_

 _"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya seperti apa, tapi mungkin seperti ini. Aahhhnnn... Ngghh... "_

Mendengar suara desahan dari sambungan telepon itu membuat _junior_ kecil Ayanokuoji berkedut senang. Ayanokouji dapat merasakan akhirnya jika terus seperti ini.

"Maaf, suaramu tidak terlalu terdengar. Bisakah kau lebih keras?"

 _"Mmmhhh... Nnhhh ahhh..."_

Ayanokouji mempercepat gerakan tangan pada junior kecilnya tatkala cairan pre-cumnya mulai keluar semakin deras. Pikirannya mulai memvisualisasikan benda lembut yang ia rasakan tadi siang dengan desahan Hirokita. Ia membayangkan wajah lugu itu tengah menjepit penisnya dengan payudara lembut seraya mengulumnya. Nikmat sekali.

"Lebih kencang lagi, aku masih tak dapat mendengarmu!"

 _"Mmhh... Ahhh... Sshhh..."_

Sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia dapat mencapai puncaknya. "Coba mendesah lebih panjang sambil memanggil namaku, Hirokita." Kataku.

 _"Sebentar! Ini benar-benar memalukan kau tau itu?! Apa benar ini dapat membuktikan sesuatu?"_

Sepertinya dia mulai curiga, tapi pemuda itu sudah tidak perduli lagi meski nantinya akan ketahuan. Dia sudah hampir mencapai puncak, jadi tidak mungkin untuk berhenti sekarang. "Apa pernah aku mengecewakanmu?" Ucapnya seraya mencoba untuk membuat nada suaraku senormal mungkin. Jujur, Ayanokouji sendiri benar-benar terbuai dengan desahan malu-malunya sejak tadi.

Ayanokouji dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana seraya berkata, _"baik, tapi ini yang terakhir."_

"Iya."

 _"A-Ayanokouji-kun... Mmmhhh... Ahhh... ahhh..."_

Desahan Hirokita yang memanggil nama pemuda itu membuat sosok Hyuga- _senpai_ dalam bayangannya terlihat tengah memandangi dia dengan begitu seksi seraya menjilati batang kerasnya dan tangan satunya gadis itu gunakan untuk meremas lembut buah zakar di bawah sana. Ayanokouji tak pernah menduga bahwa erangan Hirokita sangat merangsang seperti ini.

 _"Aaahhhnnnggg... Ayanokouji-kun."_

Saat erangan panjang Hirokita terdengar, Ayanokouji pun ikut mempercepat gerakan tangannya hingga tak mencapai hitungan menit, semua cairan yang tertahan sejak tadi meloncat keluar seakan membebaskan diri. Saat semburan pertama keluar, Ayanokouji langsung mengubah kocokkannya menjadi pijatan lembut untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam sana hingga menghasilkan 5 semburan lainnya.

 _"Tunggu, kenapa aku harus menirukan desahannya? Bukankah itu tidak bisa mengkonfrimasi apa yang terjadi di kamar itu? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya,_ _Ayanokou-"_

Ayanokouji mematikan sambungan ponselnya tatkala mulai mendengar protesan dari Hirokita. Ia tahu bahwa konsekuensi mematikannya akan memperburuk keadaan dan membuatnya terlibat dengan sesuatu, tapi Ayanokouji merasa bahwa ini setimpal dengan perbuatan jahat yang ia lakukan terhadap Hirokita sejak tadi.

Pemuda bermuka datar itu mengelap layar ponselnya yang terkena semburan semennya tadi dengan tisu.

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak tertarik dengan tubuh telanjang perempuan. Jujur saja."

Kembali perkataan Sudou dulu terlintas di kepalanya. Memang benar ia perkataan Sudou itu, tapi tidak perlu harus merasa menginginkannya secara mati- matian seperti yang mereka lakukan. Ya, itu benar karena tanpa harus melakukannya secara mati-matian seperti mengintip kamar ganti anak perempuan dua kali, ia sudah bisa mendapatkan desahan dan skinship yang lebih baik dari pada hanya sekedar mengintip.

Terkadang kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan yang dirimu inginkan.

 **Owari**

 **Hai, kembali lagi bersama saya, Go Minami Asuka Bi.**

Pertama, saya minta maaf telah menistai Ayanokouji untuk kali ini. Saya dapat ide ini setelah baca LN nya di volume 4.5 adegan ia terjebak di lift bersama Ibuki dari kelas 1-C di saat pulang meramal.

Jujur, kalian merasa aneh ga sama Ayanokouji? Walau di LNnya dia agak berbeda dengan Anime, maksud saya dia masih agak sedikit normal kalau di LN. Dia masih agak bernafsu melihat paha gadis yang tersingkap atau sedikit terkejut saat benda besar nan lembut milik Kushida menempel. Tapi secara pasti ini orang kaya ga ada aktifitas cowok normal lainnya.

Seperti kata Yukimura di epilog volume 4.5, kamar Ayanokouji terlalu bersih bahkan jauh lebih bersih dari semua kamar pria lainnya. Dimana mereka pasti bisa menemukan, pakaian terlebih pakaian dalam tercecer, kertas, tisu, bahkan bulu-bulu hasil _Waxing_ di lantai. Kamar Ayanokouji selalu bersih kapanpun mereka datang, bahkan jika kita ingat tuh manusia-manusia punya kunci cadangan kamar Ayanokouji, jadi mereka bisa kapan aja adatang. Sejujurnya ini sedikit aneh.

Dan dengan pemikiran bejat beserta perasaan janggal saya terhadap ini orang, saya pun membuat cerita nista singkat ini untuk sedikit menjawab kenapa si Ayanokouji ini sedikit aneh. Dan buat yang nanya sifat ayanokouji yang agak berbeda disini, jujur ini malah sifat Ayanokouji yang di LN. Bahkan dia bisa berpikir mesum kalau di LN, beda dengan animenya yang terlalu datar. Yah, meski sedikit ku OOCkan.

Mungkin segitu dulu, Trima kasih bagi para Reader yang telah membaca crita ini dan mau mereviewnya.

Selamat menunggu crita saya selanjutnya. Jaa~

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
